


Insufferable

by Halfmoon95



Series: Briel Hawke [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfmoon95/pseuds/Halfmoon95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In my first playthrough of Dragon Age II, Fenris and Anders argued almost constantly. Seriously, they could not leave each other alone. So this is a story of Hawke confronting the two knuckle-heads and forcing them to play nice for once! (Which I always wanted to do every time Anders opened his mouth!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insufferable

I dispatch the last mercenary by stabbing him in the back, my twin daggers lethal in their cold efficiency. The team looks no worse for where, albeit covered in blood. Fenris has a deep gash on his arm that Anders grudgingly takes care of and Varric's Bianca has chunks of...  _something_ stuck to her otherwise finely polished wood, but that is the worst of the damage. After wiping some of the grime off my face and onto my sleeve I fish the crumpled note out of my pocket and take a look at what's next on the agenda.

"Where to next, Hawke?" Varric asks cheerfully.

"Let's see..." I run through the list, folding over already completed tasks to offer some sense of organization. "I want to go up to Hightown and check on the mine. I'm not fully convinced we've seen the end of that dragon problem yet."

"Lead the way."

I set off in front, as usual, Fenris and Anders remaining three steps behind me on either side and Varric bringing up the rear. Originally I'd wanted Anders in the back, him being the most vulnerable to direct hits, but his blasts of fire were most effective when the enemy was still grouped together and he had a better shot from the left.

I am always surprised at how well my little band of misfits works together. The three men are almost always my first choice in companions. Anders is a remarkable healer, Varric does well with ranged work, and Fenris and I seem to fit together in a fight. He takes the first charge while I circle around the back, taking enemies from both sides while the other two keep the brunt of the group off us. We make a good team.

Even if our personal lives don't exactly mesh.

"So..." Anders begins, and I fight the urge to groan. The arguments will be starting early today. "You and Hawke, eh?"

"What about us?" Fenris' voice is already lower than normal. Looks like they're both feeling impatient.

"Just surprises me, that's all. You don't seem her type."

"What happened between us is finished." 

"Oh good. I'm glad she still has some sense."

"Do not make light of this. Leaving was the hardest thing I've ever done..."

I pick up the pace, painfully aware of the knots of tension building in my shoulders and neck.

"She'll certainly be better off for it. She deserves someone more... openminded."

_Like you? Because you and your mages are so liberal?_

"Openminded does not have to equate to mage sympathizer." Fenris practically spits the words.

"Now, now," Varric's tone is amused with an undercurrent of irritation. "Play nice, kids."

"Contrary to what you might believe, not all mages are inherently evil."

_Would you just let it go, already?_

"No, of course not. You're all a bunch of saints," Fenris replies, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just a bunch of weaklings when it comes to demons."

"We're not all weak, either," Anders huffs.

"That's true.  _Bethany_ was very strong."

"You're deliberately leaving me out."

"That is also true."

"I'll prove to you I'm stronger than the rest of them."

Fenris shakes his head. "Prove it to yourself. You're not fooling the rest of us."

 _Both of you_ back off.

"That's because the rest of you are blind to what good magic has done! Blood mages are the exception, not the rule."

"Are they? Why don't you ask Hawke what she thinks of the blood mages? Ask her what she thinks of the man who murdered her mother for one of his rituals."

 _Don't you_ dare  _bring me into this Fenris._

"A tragedy, there's no denying that, but one murderer shouldn't be enough to-"

"Both of you are  _completely insufferable!"_ I scream, whirling around to face them.

They both freeze, Anders having the sense to at least try to look ashamed.

"How dare you? How  _dare_ you bring my personal matters into this petty fighting?" I turn to the mage first. "Anders, like it or not, blood magic is a plague on this city and it does little more than cause suffering. And while you continue to spout your preachings of the apostates, you don't seem to realize that  _every single damned mage_ we try to help is using blood magic, killing innocents, morphing into  _demons._ And you." The smug expression Fenris is directing at Anders makes my blood boil. "By the Maker, would you stop with this 'all mages are evil' bit? They're not, you  _know_ they're not. If one person's mistakes were enough to condemn all those like them,  _everyone would be dead._ Now both of you  _drop it!"_

Only the growing crowd of onlookers is enough to stop my ranting.

"Varric." My throat feels raw from shouting.

The dwarf is grinning. "Yes, Hawke?"

"Please go and tell Isabela to get ready to go out. I'll fetch Aveline. I don't like not having a mage with us but I don't trust Merrill yet. You'll need to hang back, focus on ranged attacks."

"Right away."

"As for the two of you." I glower at my remaining companions. "Go home. Both of you."

"Hawke, I'm part of your front line," Fenris pleads at the same time that Anders says, "But Hawke you need a healer."

"Aveline will more than make up for your skills, Fenris, and Anders, I'll do just as well with potions as I would with your spells. You're too slow with your healing anyway."

My elf's brooding eyes are trained on me. "I don't like not being able to protect you," he mutters.

"Then maybe you should have thought of that while you were arguing!" I snap. "Neither of you will be accompanying me for the foreseeable future. Not until you can learn to work together, something even the most  _spoiled_ of children seem to be able to manage. And if either of you  _ever_ brings my personal life into these arguments again, you will be permanently off the team. Now get out of my sight." Not waiting to see if they follow my orders, I make my way out of Lowtown, taking the stairs two at a time.

It isn't long before Fenris catches up to me.

"You're really going to leave me behind?" he demands.

"Yes."

"But Hawke-"

"Don't argue with me, Fenris. You brought this on yourselves."

"I don't see how you can take his side, after everything that's happened."

"I'm not taking his side." I push some sweaty strands of hair out of my face.  _Why did I think wearing heavy armor was a good idea?_ "I'm not taking anyone's side. You're all idiots."

"Mages are dangerous."

"So are the templars." We've reached Hightown now and I head in the direction of the estate, wanting to grab my bow. "Of course we can't let mages go unchecked, they've proven they can't handle the freedom, but the templars shouldn't be allowed to abuse their power either. There's a reason my sister was terrified of them."

"But your mother-"

"Was killed by a mad man. A mad man who just happened to be a mage. An elf once tried to pick pocket me, but that doesn't mean I think you're a thief." I put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not asking you to support the mages, Fenris. I'm asking you to find a way to work together with Anders. You don't have to like him. Just stop the fighting before you drive the rest of us mad."

"I-" He sighs resignedly. "I'll do my best." 

The only acknowledgment I offer is a terse nod before stepping into the estate. I'm there only long enough to sling my short bow and quiver onto my back. Then I jog to the Viscount's Keep to fetch Aveline.

"Hawke!" she calls in surprised greeting. "What brings you here?"

"Hello, Aveline. Could I trouble you to help me with a few jobs today?"

"Of course, but-" Her brow furrows. "Did something happen to one of the others? It's been a while since you've called on me."

"I had to send Fenris and Anders home for the day. Their fighting was becoming unbearable."

She chuckles."Good to see some things never change. Give me a moment to fetch my gear."

^^^

After a remarkably peaceful few hours of dispatching gang leaders and hunting down crafting resources for runes, I send Aveline on her way and accompany Varric and Isabela back to the Hanged Man. Anders is waiting there, and he offers me a halfhearted apology and a well-rehearsed speech on how he plans to improve his working relations with Fenris. I want to tell him to stuff it, but instead I return his words with a smile and set off for home.

I find Fenris waiting outside the estate, along with a small bouquet of vibrant red roses.

"What's this?" I ask when he hands me the flowers.

"An apology," he replies. "I was a fool, Hawke. I let personal grievances cloud my judgement." His gaze is intense, locked on my own. "I'm still not convinced I've been wrong about the mages, but for you? For you I will try to understand."

"Thank you, Fenris. I'm glad you're willing to try." I bury my face in the flowers, breathing in their sweet scent and hiding my grin until I can suppress it. "I'm going to speak with the Arashok tomorrow. The Viscount is hoping I can resolve some of this conflict. I'd like you to come with me."

His answering smile is almost radiant and completely unexpected, completely unlike him. "I wouldn't miss it. Goodnight, Hawke."

 _Could he..._ It's been almost a month since the evening we spent together.  _Could he be changing his mind?_

"Goodnight, Fenris," I whisper into the darkness long after he's left.


End file.
